Chemical Zombies
by I Am Not A Duck
Summary: My Chemical Romance in a zombie Apocalypse
1. I'm Not OK I Promise

**OK, new story, I've been plotting this out for a while. So enjoy it if you can :D**

* * *

'It's the concert of the year' most My Chemical Romance fans would say about what this concert. It could be from many reasons. They would be playing a whole bunch of songs from different albums. When the band walked on to the stage, it looked like an ocean of people.

Gerard, Mikey, and Ray were sitting back stage talking about random stuff. "Hey guys" Frank said walking over with an open bag of gold-fish. "I just found these out side. Look at the bag, it must have been out there for a few years."

"Frank" Gerard said oddly, "That looks so gross, why would you pick that up?"

Frank shrugged. "I dare one of you to eat one" He said extending his arm out for someone to grave the bag.

"No way, that looks sick" Gerard said waving his hands.

Mikey just shook his head.

"What about you Ray?" Frank said in a tempting voice, shaking the bag. Causing the soggy fish crackers to slop around in the bag.

Ray thought for a moment. He shrugged, "OK." He dug his hand in the bag and pulled out a soggy gold-fish cracker.

"Dude, that's just nasty. Put that down before you get sick" Mikey said disgusted.

"It's not like I'm gonna die" Ray said, moving the cracker closer to his face.

"You don't know what touched that Ray, throw it away" Gerard said, then turning to Frank he graved the bag and threw it away.

"My gold-fish!" Frank whined when Gerard took them away.

Gerard rolled his eyes, "Your such a little kid."

Mikey nodded. Frank smiled and giggled, "Does that mean I get candy"

"No, it means you go to bed," Gerard said pointing at a chair.

Frank scrounged up face and whined, "But the show starts soon, and I won't be iiiiiiiiiiin it"

"Fine" Gerard said crossing his arms, "You can stay up for the show, then you go to bed."

Frank stomped his foot and started pouting. "Fine."

Ray and Mikey were looking at them with 'wtf' looks on their faces. "You guys are so weird," Mikey said.

Gerard shrugged, "I try. And Ray, why do you still have that, throw it away."

Ray had it on the edge of his pointer finger. "Yes mother" he said.

Before he could move, Mikey slapped the bottom of Ray's hand causing the soggy fish to fly up in the air. It landed on some guy who was fixing some lights on the wall. They guy started flapping his arms around and screaming like a little girl. All four of them were watching as the guy ran out of the room crying. "So who's more of a little kid?" Frank asked Gerard.

"I think we all are at times," Gerard said looking at Frank, then Mikey.

A lady walked in looking the opposite way, watching the guy run away. "Um…what happened?"

All four of them shrugged. "No clue" Frank said.

"Well anyways, you guys are on in five minutes" The lady said.

"All right" Gerard said. Turning to Mikey, Ray, and Frank, he said, "Let's Go!"

The band was wrapping up the song Na Na Na. When Ray started slipping up on the notes. It wasn't that noticeable, but Frank and Mikey noticed. After the song was over, Frank looked at Ray who didn't look to well and asked, "Ray, you feeling OK?"

Ray coughed and nodded "I should be fine. I'm not gonna let a cold stop me from finishing the show," he said with a weak smile.

Frank nodded. Gerard was looking back at them, and he asked, "You sure your fine., Ray"

"Yes yes I'm fine!" Ray almost yelled, getting annoyed.

"OK" Gerard said backing off.

Gerard turned to the crowd, "Sorry about that guys, Ray didn't seem well, but he says he's fine now. So do you guys think we should keep playing?"

The crowd started cheering. So they played I'm Not OK (I Promise).

_Well, if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say_

_I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way_

_For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took_

_Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?_

Ray started to feel a little dizzy.

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_You wear me out_

Again Ray started missing and mixing up the notes. Frank looked over at Ray. He didn't look so well.

_What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?(I'm not okay)_

_I've told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means(I'm not okay)_

_To be a joke and look, another line without a hook_

_I held you close as we both shook for the last time_

_Take a good hard look!_

Ray couldn't play any more, he fell to the ground, his guitar slid on the guitar near Mikey's feet. The crowd gasped when Ray fell face first on the ground. The security had to stop the people from jumping up on to the stage. Gerard turned around and saw Mikey and Frank trying to wake up Ray. "What happened?" Gerard asked them not knowing that he completely missed the microphone holder, causing it to roll off the stage.

"We should have stopped," Mikey said to Gerard.

Frank nodded. "He isn't dead, but he seems pretty close."

The paramedics came and carefully loaded him on a stretcher. "Can we go with Ray?" Gerard asked.

One guy shook his head. "Sorry, but you're gonna have to follow the ambulance. There won't be enough room if all of you are going in it.

Gerard nodded. Him, Frank, and Mikey, as well as the audience members watched as they took Ray off on the stretcher. "Let's go" Gerard said walking quickly. Frank and Mikey followed him.

"How did this happen? It's not like he ate the gold-fish" Mikey said when they were all in the van.

"Did he wash his hands?" Gerard asked turning on the motor and backing out.

They were all silent. Finally they reached the hospital. Gerard, Frank, and Mikey ran up to the front desk. "Where'd they take Ray?"

"Ray who?" The desk lady asked.

"Ray Toro," Gerard said slightly leaning over towards the computer, trying to look at the screen.

"Oh yes, he is in the ICU. You can't see him right now."

"Why not?" Frank asked.

The desk lady pierced her lips. Then she said, "because he is unconscious and the doctors are trying to figure out what's wrong with him. So please, have a seat" she said pointing at the chairs on the other end of the room.

"Fine" Gerard gowned and plopped down on a squishy chair. Mikey and Frank came over and on ether side of him.

"What are we gonna do now?" Frank asked.

Gerard shrugged. "I don't know. You know, this could all be your fault!"

"What?" Frank said in a high voice, "Why me?" "Maybe it could be the fact that you brought those gross fish crackers in and had Ray almost eat one," Mikey said while looking at a kids magazine.

"But," Frank pointed out, "He didn't eat it"

"Still" Gerard said.

"Hey" Frank said leaning back in his chair. "It's not my fault he didn't wash his hands."

Gerard didn't know what to say. So he looked over at Mikey, "What are you reading?"

"I don't know" Mikey said, "I think something about Dora The Explorer."

Gerard leaned back in the chair and rubbed his face with his hands. "Help me" he heard someone say over by the front desk. They guys voice sounded like he had a bad cough.

"What's the matter sir?" The desk lady asked.

"Don't feel well" he said then collapsed on to the ground.

"SIR!" The lady yelled running over to him and trying to pick her up. "Doctors! Help!" she yelled.

Four doctors came and ran over to help the guy. "What's going on around here?" Gerard asked and all three of them stared in horror as the guy suddenly rose up and started biting one of the doctors.

The other three doctors injected the guy with something that caused him to go down. But for good?

* * *

**This is the longest chapter I've ever written for any of my stories xD oh well, comment please :D will add more soon (Hopefully)**


	2. Room 273

**Yay chapter 2 :D that didn't take long. Well hope you enjoy it :3**

* * *

As Gerard, Mikey, and Frank stared in horror as the man came alive again and started eating the desk receptor. The doctors were trying to pull the guy off, but trying to they got bit too. "Come on" Frank whispered, "We should go see if Ray is like this too"

Gerard just nodded. He sure hoped that Ray hadn't turned out like this. So the three of them slowly got up and carefully walked to the stairs. Elevators could be dangerous in times like this. It seemed like they stepped right into a horror movie. "Wait" Mikey said, "We don't even know what room Ray is in."

Everyone stopped were they were. Gerard looked back at them and said, "Then we'll just have to look around."

They got to the ICU floor and just stared. There was blood stains and bodies everywhere. It seems that the people who were up here, aren't any more. But if they are, they wouldn't be much of a human. "Careful where you step," Gerard said. You could tell how scared he was by the sound of his voice.

Carefully the mazed threw the gooey corpses and puddles. Frank knew that Ray couldn't have made it threw all this, but hid didn't want to tell Gerard. He didn't know if Mikey knew it ether. But by the look on his face, he probably thought the same thing. But to Gerard, there was still hope that he would be there. That he would be safe sleeping in a locked room.

They entered the main lobby of that floor. The desk receptionist was sitting on the chair torn apart, her glasses were falling off her bloody scratched up face. The three of them looked away. "They might have something were Ray could be over by the desk" Mikey said pointing in that direction.

Gerard looked down. He didn't want to go over there. It was different seeing things like this on TV and in real life. "I'll go look" Frank said to them.

Gerard nodded and looked like he was hugging his stomach. Mikey put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "It's OK."

Again Gerard nodded. Frank went over to the desk and looked on the computer, gently pushing the chair with the lady sitting on it away. He looked up Ray's name. "Here, Ray's in room 273"

"Let's go" Mikey said to Gerard. Gerard was his big brother, but there was times when Mikey felt like the big brother, helping his little brother.

Frank lead the way looking for room 273. He was surprised that there was no others around. "Here" Frank said when they found his room.

There was small puddles of blood near the door and smeared across the door. Slowly Frank turned the door handle. He tried to push the door open but it was blocked. "Help me push the door open." Frank said turning to Mikey and Gerard.

They both nodded and 'on the count of three' they all shoved open the door. It didn't open much, but the gap was big enough for them to squeeze threw. The lights were flickering in the room. "Hello?" Mikey asked when he came in.

There was a low grumble in the corner of the room. "Ray? You in here?" Gerard asked quietly.

Out from the bathroom, Ray came out. He was slouching as he walked over. Red, gooey blood dripping from his mouth. His eyes were red and puffy. There was a large bite wound in his leg where his jeans were ripped and soaked with blood. His arms and shoulders were all bloody and had marks on them. "Ray" Gerard whispered.

Frank and Mikey both knew this would happen. Ray was like a brother to Gerard. We all seemed like brothers to each other. "Gerard" Frank whispered, "We should go, before he attacks."

Gerard didn't move. "Gerard, come on" Frank whispered inching towards the door.

But he still didn't move. "Gerard! We have to get out of here!" Frank yelled.

This set Ray off he charged at Gerard. Gerard just stood there not sure what to do. Ray jumped on him. Gerard tried to push him off before he got bit. Mikey ran over and hit Ray on the back of the head with a lamp. Ray was knocked off of Gerard, but he got up and went after Mikey. Mikey graved a wooden stick from the table and hit Ray in the head, causing him to fall down. His neck was twisted oddly. Gerard got up and rubbed his neck. "Is he, you know, dead?"

"There's only one way to be sure" Mikey said with sad eyes.

"What's that?" Gerard asked.

"Cut his head off," Frank added softly.

No one wanted to do this. But if they didn't, Ray might wake up and kill them or turn them into zombies. Mikey walked into the bathroom. There was a few dead bodies in there that Ray must have been eating. He ignored them and hit the mirror with the table leg. Glass shattered across the floor. He picked up the largest piece he could find and carried it back to the room were Gerard and Frank were. And Ray who was spread across the ground. "Who should do it?" Mikey asked , showing them the large chunk of glass.

No one said any thing. The room was silent except for the buzzing of the flickering lights. "Maybe you should" Frank finally said in a quiet voice, "You're the one who beat him to the ground and broke the mirror."

Mikey hesitated. Ray was one of his best friends. The group wouldn't be the same without him. But in a way, he was already gone. Ray's body started twitching. "Now" Frank said a bit louder, "Before he wakes up."

The glass was started to make Mikey's hands bleed from squeezing it. He didn't want to kill Ray, but what Ray is, isn't really him. So he took a deep breath, took a step closer, closed his eyes and quickly brought the chuck of glass down on Ray's throat. "I'm sorry Ray" Mikey whispered.

Gerard looked away as his brother sliced off Ray's head. He knew his brother, that this was a terrible thing that Mikey would never want to do. He wished that this never happened. Why would the world have to end like this? Gerard wondered. Why couldn't it have been like in the Killjoy stories. Were we weren't My Chemical Romance anymore. But the Killjoys. The fierce rebels who fight for good.

Mikey stood up. He looked at the glass and threw it as hard as he could at the wall. Almost everything in his mind was telling himself to kill himself. But he couldn't do that. Gerard needed him and so did Frank. "It's OK Mikey" Frank said to him, "It was for the best."

"No it wasn't!" Mikey turned around and yelled. "This never would have happened if you would have never brought those stupid fish things in. You don't go around picking up food that was lying on the street."

Frank looked down at his feet and closed his eyes. "Sorry" he whispered.

"Mikey" Gerard said in a soft scared voice, "Don't be mad, you know that we all would have picked them up if we saw them. We can't change the past. Frank didn't know that the gold-fish had a zombie virus on it."

Mikey just stood there. All three of them did. The silence was broken by Frank sneezing. "We should go somewhere else" Gerard suggested.

Frank and Mikey nodded. "But were?" Frank asked.

"I don't know" Gerard said. He looked at Ray then at Frank, "Somewhere away from here,"

"OK" Frank said, "Lets go."

Mikey, Frank, and Gerard got out of room 273 as quickly as they could when they were in a lobby for that floor Mikey looked at Frank and said, "Hey Frank, sorry I yelled at you before."

Frank turned to Mikey and attempted a smile, "It's OK Mikey, any of us would probably be like that if we were in your situation. Sorry I had you, you know."

Mikey nodded, "It's OK."

Nothing was said after that for a while. They went back down the stairs to the first floor of the hospital. The doctors, desk receptionist, and the guy who attacked them were all laying in a pile ripped apart. All three of them decided to ignore the pile of zombie people. This was only the beginning. When they walked out, everything seemed half-way normal. There was still cars driving on the road. Some people had no clue what just went on in the hospital. But they knew soon, the whole world would look like it looked in the hospital. "We should go get supplies for when it becomes a bigger break out, we'll be far away with a bunch of stuff to live off of," Gerard said.

Frank nodded. "That would be a good idea. So were first? Food store or supply store?" "Food" Mikey said, "That way if we have the food and those things start attacking, we can always make our own supplies."

"OK" Gerard said. They all went into the van and Gerard started driving.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 2 :) Please comment**


	3. New Start

**OMG people, I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry I didn't posy any chapters sooner D: I forgot about this Dx so sorry please don't be mad**

Gerard, Frank, and Mikey sat in the van, parked in the parking lot of Walmart. "So" Frank began, "We gonna buy it, or we gonna steal it?"

"Well, it's not like it's gonna mean anything if we steal them" Gerard said unsurely. "What do you think Mikey?"

Mikey just sat there, staring blankly out the window. Frank turned to Gerard and whispered, "Give him time, he's gonna be worse then ever now."

"We'll just take what we need to survive for a while, it's Walmart's super center, there should be supplies here too, so it's like hitting two birds with one stone." Gerard said looking out the windshield.

Frank nodded, "OK, ready?"

"Ready" Gerard said, "Come on Mikey, were gonna need you for this."

Mikey still didn't say anything. He just continued staring out the window. Gerard looked at Frank with an almost hopeless look. Frank shook his head and got out of the van. Gerard did the same thing. Slowly Gerard opened Mikey's door. "Come one Mikey, you can do this."

Gerard stepped back and Mikey got out, looking at the ground. Gerard hugged his little brother, "It's OK little buddy"

"Let's just get this over with" Mikey whispered.

Gerard nodded. "OK"

The three of them entered Wallmart. It was starting here too, just as they walked in, there were people rushing around the store collecting the people who fell on the ground. "Think they ate bad gold fish too?" Frank whispered.

"Frank that's not funny" Gerard whispered annoyed, "Guys, just rush threw and throw any food, or supplies that we will need, and throw them into the shopping cart. The run to the van and throw it all in."

Frank and Mikey nodded. They all took a shopping cart and rushed around the store. Mikey went over to the camping spot and threw in two tents, some cooking items, lanterns, blankets, chairs, and a few camping knives.

Gerard went around the food isles and threw in many kinds of soup and canned fruit and vegetables. He saw some hand cranking can openers hanging from the side and threw a few in his cart. He found the chip isle and threw a bunch of snack stuff into the cart as well. "Yummy yummy" he whispered to himself.

Frank got medicine and threw many different kinds into the cart. Some he wasn't even sure what it was for. He saw batteries and threw a whole bunch in his cart as well. Close to the medicine isle was the hunting stuff. So he threw a few guns, bullets, and some walky-talkies into the cart as well.

After they got all the stuff they thought they needed, they rushed out of the store. The people in the store didn't care any more about the merchandise in the store. They were too busy dealing with the falling people and the ones who are just starting to turn. They all rushed out the door and unpacked the stuff into the van. "Good job everyone" Gerard said quickly pulling out of the parking lot.

Frank and Mikey nodded. "Not surprised it's breaking out in Walmart already" Frank joked.

Gerard half smiled, "Ya, you know what kind of people go there."

"So…" Frank said, "Where do we go now?"

Gerard gripped the steering wheel. "Well, somewhere far from everyone."

"Like a cave?" Frank suggested.

"Ya, something like that. Or a cabin deep in the woods. That way we can at least have somewhere comfortable to be during all this." Gerard said.

Frank said nothing, he just nodded. He looked back at Mikey who continued to stair blankly out the side window. Frank looked back at the front window and wondered if Mikey was gonna ever gonna get better. But he kinda knew when, or if this whole zombie thing is over with, no one who is gonna be the same after this.

As Gerard drove through some of the cities to find a big forest or woods so they can find a place to hide from all this, they all started to notice all the zombies sprouting up everywhere. So he tried to stay away from the cities from then on.

Deeper and deeper Gerard drove into the woods. He looked back at Mikey who by now has fallen asleep. Frank's head was resting on the cold glass of the window, his eyes were half closed. Gerard started to feel sleepy as the sun started to set. So he pulled to the side of the road into a big clump of trees so the van would be well hidden. Frank turned and looked at Gerard as he turned the van off. "Calling it a night?" Frank asked.

Gerard covered his eyes with his hands and nodded. "I just wish when I wake up and all this will be over."

Frank sighed and nodded, "Me too buddy, me too."

No one said anything after that. Gerard closed his eyes and closed his eyes. Soon after he fell asleep.

* * *

A few hours later Mikey woke up. He looked in the front seat and saw Frank and Gerard sleeping. He didn't feel like going back to sleep. The windows were foggy so he started drawing little lines on them. If it wasn't for the full moon, it would be pitch black in the van. Mikey just bowed his head and tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

All three of them woke up to a loud banging noise all around the outside of the van. They smeared the fog off the window to see a small group of people holding shot guns and rifles. "What should we do?" Frank whispered.

"I don't know" Gerard whispered back. "We could see what they want"

"And let them take all our stuff" Mikey grumbled.

Someone banged on the window. "Hey", he said, "You guys shouldn't be out here, you don't know what can be around here."

"Were quite aware of what's out there" Gerard nearly yelled, so the guy outside the van could hear him without opening the door or rolling down the window.

"So you know about the zombies?" someone else asked.

"Ya" Gerard said "Our friend turned dropped down while we were performing at a concert. He was rushed to the hospital and he…turned…there"

"Is he dead?" the first guy asked.

"Yes!" Mikey yelled, "He's dead! Stop bringing it up. I'm trying to forget about that!"

Everyone was silent for a while. "Mikey, they didn't know" Gerard whispered.

"Ya, I'm sorry" he said. "Why don't you guys come with us, were starting up a camp and we could use the extra man power."

Gerard turned to Frank, "What do you think?"

Frank shrugged. "If any weird stuff starts happening, were out" he whispered.

Gerard nodded. "OK" he said to the group of people, "We'll come with you guys."

"Good, you be glad you did. Just follow us." the guy said.

The small group of people jumped into a black van. Gerard started it up and followed the group of people. "Well, guess we got to start somewhere to survive."

"We shouldn't trust them to easily" Frank said, his eyes locked on the black van in front of them.

After a short drive through the trees, they pulled into a large clearing. "Good thing Mikey got tents" Franks said looking at the tent circle.

Gerard parked the van next to the other vehicles. There was two trucks, the one black van, and one car. Frank hopped out of the van coming to the side that Mikey and Gerard were standing on. "So what now?" Frank asked.

Gerard shrugged. "Hey, who's the weirdo who dyed his hair bright red?" Some guy yelled from the tent circle.

Everyone turned and looked at the three guys standing by the van. Off in the distance there was two or three Squee's they seemed to know who Gerard, Frank, and Mikey were. "Well," Gerard started with a smirk on his face. He stepped towards them, then continued, "I dyed my hair this way cause I wanted to. I don't judge you cause you look like a potato that was run over many times by a manure truck."

Those girls that squeed before were laughing. One said, "Oooo looks like Gerard just burned you!"

"Gerard?" the potato man said turning around to look at her, "You know these freaks?"

"There not freaks!" She nearly yelled, "They are one of the best bands ever. My. Chemical. Romance!"

"Ya!" Another girl said, "But wait. Where's Ray?"

Frank's eyes widened. He knew that Mikey might lash out. So he looked at them and shook his head. Mikey's fists were balling up. He took a deep breath and walked off to the other side of the van. Gerard went after Mikey. Frank walked over to the three girls and spoke softly, "Ray turned, and Mikey kinda had to…get rid of him."

The three girls covered their mouths and gasped. "Oh no! Poor Mikey."

Frank looked behind him at the van. "He hasn't talked much any more. It only happened yesterday, so were hoping that he will just snap out of it. But we've dealed with his depression before. I just don't know if he can truly snap out of it this time."

All three of the girls had big sad eyes. One of them started to cry. "It's gonna be OK Katie" One of the girls said, then hugged Katie.

"I know, Mel, I just get sad about this stuff so easily." Mel said wiping a tear from her eye.

"Ya, but that's why were here to make you better" the other girl said,

Frank smiled. He hoped that this group of friends wouldn't get split apart from all this, but yet, something told him that non of us may survive through this…

**Again guys, sooooooooooooooooo sorry I didn't update sooner D: so very sorry.**

**But please comment, I'll be updating sooner from now on, promise :D**


	4. Well then

Alright next chapter, took longer to write than expected, that's what I get for being distracted by the internet so much, oh well (: The end gets a little gory, just to let you know

* * *

Come night fall, Frank, Mikey, and Gerard were all settled into one of the tent's that Mikey stole from Walmart. It was big enough for all three of them to fit nicely in so they would still have room to not feel squished. When they were all nestled into their sleeping bags, Gerard looked up at Mikey and Frank and said sarcastically, "Well that was a nice first day"

Frank gave a small laugh and nodded. "What you thinks gonna happen tomorrow?"

Gerard shrugged and closed his eyes. Frank looked at Mikey who was turned so he would be looking at the wall of the tent. He closed his eyes and looked the other way. Not long after all three of them were asleep.

* * *

Mikey woke up first again, but this time it didn't pay to go back to sleep. He could see long shadows from tree branches dancing over the walls of the tent. Slowly Mikey squirmed out of his sleeping bag and stepped outside. It was a beautiful mourning. There was a few birds in the trees. They seemed unaware of the zombies roaming the earth.

Behind him, Mikey could hear the soft noises Frank and Gerard were making to show that they were still asleep. It was to soft too be a snore, but too loud to be breathing. He looked around the camp, there wasn't anyone up yet. _Good_, Mikey thought.

Even though he was told not to, Mikey slipped into the woods around the camp. He thought about many things. One of them was life and death. What's life with out death, and what's death without life? The only things that could come to mind was all the moments in his life that people were born, when people died, or when people who are living seem like they died or want to die.

Soon afterwards he met up with a small pond. There was tall grass sticking up all around it. The trees around seemed so peaceful. Mikey truely smiled for the first time since the incident at the hospital. "No matter what happens in this world, this spot shall remain as beautiful as it is now, I promise on my life," Mikey whispered to himself.

Then a different thought came to his mind, _How long will my life last though?_

Mikey sighed and sat down on the ground leaning his back against the tree and propped his hands up behind his head. _Maybe today might be a good day_, he thought and closed his eyes.

He woke up to someone shaking his shoulder. "Mikey!" he was yelling. "What are you doing away from camp?"

Mikey looked up and saw it was Gerard. "Oh, I…um…" Mikey stuttered and got up from where he was sitting, "I just wanted to be alone a little bit."

Gerard closed his eyes for a few seconds then put his hand on Mikey's shoulder, "I don't want to loose you to just cause you wandered off. You're my little brother, and I don't want any thing bad to ever happen to you. You can't just wander off by yourself anymore without letting anyone know where your off too."

Mikey looked down at the ground. It seemed they were little kids and Gerard, being the big brother, was scolding him for getting in trouble at school or taking one of his toys or drawings. "It's ok, it'll take a while to get use to this new lifestyle," Gerard sighed not wanting to make Mikey upset.

Mikey nodded and they both went back to the camp.

When they got into the camp circle Frank came running over, "There you are, Mikey! I thought you were Mikeynapped!"

Mikey half smiled and said, "It's ok Frank, I'm ok. Besides who would…Mikeynap…me?"

"You never know, zombies, people. Just don't know anymore"

"Well…I'm ok, so you don't have to worry, Frank."

Frank just nodded. "So what now?" Gerard asked breaking the short silence.

The three of them just stood there not sure what to say. "We could go and ask around if they need any help." Frank suggested.

Gerard shrugged, "I guess that would work."

"You sure people won't just push us away cause of how we look. You know what it was like yesterday when we first came here." Mikey reminded them.

"Ya, but they'll have to accept us some how, even if we don't make it to their 'standards' about how people are suppose to look." Gerard said to them.

Mikey and Frank nodded. "Besides, those three girls seemed psyched that we're here" Gerard laughed a bit.

They all smiled. "Maybe we can make there day and go find them." Frank said.

"We should, lettuce leaf and go find them." Gerard said pointing his thumb behind him towards the center of the camp.

"Wha…" Mikey started, but decided not to ask.

They all walked around the camp. Some people looked at them. Some looked at them in disgust, some was freaky looks, and a few were looks of omgomgomgomgomgomgomgomg it's MCR! 8D' "Maybe we should just go back and hide forever" Frank whispered to Gerard.

Gerard half smiled. "We'd have to come out sometime though Frankie. We'd need to eat sometime."

Eventually they found the three girls sitting in a circle talking about random things. "Hey, we don't know what to do so we decided to see if we could help anybody." Frank told them.

"So do you or know of anyone who needs help with anything?" Gerard finished.

One of the girls had a giant smile on her face. "Oh, I bet I know a few things you could 'help' me with."

The one with long blue and blond hair gasped, "Abby! Don't tell them that, they'll get freaked out by us and never talk to us again!"

Abby laughed, "Oh Mel, I was just kidding."

The third one smiled, "Abby has a bit of a crush on you guys" She said to Frank, Mikey and Gerard.

"What's so wrong of that? I mean look at them Katie! Look at them!" Abby said waving her hands at the three guys standing in front of them.

Frank rubbed the back of his neck, "Well" he started, "This is odd."

"See, told you" Mel rolled her eyes, "Now we creep them out."

"Well, not you or Katie, Abby a bit though" Mikey said softly.

"Don't want to hide anything do ya Mikey" Gerard laughed a bit at how honest Mikey was at that moment.

"Sorry guys" Abby said a bit embarrassed.

"Hey!" someone called off in the distance. "You three guys ever handle guns before?"

The three guys turned around and saw a group of three guys. Two were loading there guns with ammunition. "Kinda" Gerard said.

"Well you better learn more than 'kinda' if you gonna protect yourself and everyone else." He said.

"I brought a few guns with us, some pistols and rifles." Mikey said.

"That'll have to do for now. Later we might run into a gun shop and they might have some good weapons left over. Go get the ones you brought so we can make sure there's no zombies closing in on the camp." he said.

Frank, Gerard, and Mikey nodded and went to get them. "Not the best ones, but Walmart doesn't really have the greatest quality in guns usually." Frank said looking over one of the rifles.

"Well, just like that guy said, it'll have to do for now" Gerard said putting some bullets in a pistol.

Mikey didn't say anything, he just cocked the rifle and looked up at Gerard and Frank. "Ready?" Frank asked the two.

Mikey nodded and Gerard said "ya".

They all slipped out of the tent. "You guys ready?" the leader of the group, at least that's what they though so far, asked as soon as he saw them exit the tent.

Gerard nodded "We're ready"

"Good " he sand motioned forward for them all to go forward in the woods.

Frank, Mikey, and Gerard all stayed behind the other three guys. "Dave, what we gonna do when we meat up with those dumb zombies?"

"Well blow their brains off that's what we'll do!" Dave yelled and threw his fist into the air.

The three guys in front laughed and continued talking about how they would kill the zombies. Some methods was to throw grenades at them and watch them blow up. Another way was to cut there heads off with machetes and other large knives. They even suggested keeping them captive and seeing what they know about what their leader wants to do with us. "It's not like this is an alien invasion" Gerard whispered to himself, soft enough so no one could hear.

Eventually they all stopped, "Shh" the guy in front whispered, "You hear that?"

"Ya, that's the sound of your mom screaming as I…" Dave started.

"Dude, not. Just don't. It sounds like something eating something." he said.

"Oh ya Tyler, that's what I was doing to you mom" Dave said giving an evil smile.

"Dave shut up! Listen" Tyler said quietly, but in an angry voice.

So all six of them stood there and listened to the faint noise of something eating something. Then it stopped and the bushes started crinkling. "Weapons ready" Tyler ordered pointing at the bushes.

They all raised there guns at the where Tyler was pointing. In about a second a zombie came out. It was slouched and it's mouth was dripping fresh, gooey, red blood. It's eye were pale white and it's clothes were torn. You couldn't really tell if it was a girl or guy cause what ever cause this, makes their hair to fall out. "Fire!" Tyler yelled.

The sound of gunshots seemed to echo through out the forest. It didn't seem necessary for all six of them to be shooting at one zombie until a whole bunch came pouring out of the tree lines. "Spread out!" Tyler ordered.

All six of them went in different directions, trying to make the zombies separate from the big group.

Eventually what seemed life forever, all the zombies were shot down. "Why was there so many?" The third guy asked.

Dave shrugged. "Maybe this could have something to do with it" Mikey said looking threw the spot that they all emerged from.

The other five men went over to check it out. There was about five to seven girls laying there, all seemed to be half eaten. Two didn't even have a face anymore. Others had legs and arms gnawed off. Some were scattered around and ripped threw by the torso so you couldn't even tell if it was one or two girls laying there.

"Damn" Dave said looking over the pile of girls. "Why were they all there in the first place?"

"Who knows" Tyler said turning away. "Come on, we should make sure there isn't any more around.

Everyone nodded and they continued there sweep around the forest.

* * *

Yay this chapter is done :D please comment, it makes me happy to know people care (:


	5. Doritos and a freaked out Gee

**This was kind of a fun chapter I put it, even though people are around and about being eaten and killed by zombies or turning into them, Gerard, Frank, and Mikey still manage to have a little fun. Not fun fun, band slash fun, you know**

* * *

"So what's the report on the zombies?" a lady with long blond hair asked as the six guys walked into the camp. "We all heard gun shots and figured that you guys saw some."

"Ya," Tyler said, "But no one got hurt"

"Except for those zombies!" Dave cheered.

"Hell ya!" the third guy cheered.

She nodded and walked off with Tyler. Dave turned to Frank, Mikey and Gerard and said, "You guys better go do something instead of just standing there like little school girls like you usally do."

"Well, it's not like your doing anything right now," Mikey sneered.

Dave stepped forward. "Hey, hey, guys, no need to start a fight" The other guy said shoving himself in between Dave and Mikey.

"Oh ya, like you know anything of stopping fights, Sam." Dave said narrowing his eyes, then walking off.

"Sorry 'bout him" Sam said when Dave was out of ear shot, "He has a bit of a temper issue sometimes."

"It's ok," Gerard said, "We should just try to steer clear of him."

Sam nodded and walked off. "We should put these away for now," Frank said looking at his rifle.

Mikey and Gerard nodded and the three of them went to the tent and put there weapons away. "What do you think all those girls were doing there?" Frank asked when they all put their guns away.

Gerard shrugged. "Maybe they were sleeping there, or all tried to fight the zombies off, but then they all ganged up on them and ate them all alive."

"Or all the girls were all dragged there by the zombies," Mikey suggested casually.

"Do you think that they could have? Are zombies really that smart?" Frank asked a little worried.

"You never know," Mikey said, "There were all humans once."

"I suppose, and if their worst thoughts came out and became them while they were zombies and that's why they acted the way they do, then…" Gerard trailed off.

"Then…we better make sure we don't turn into zombies" Frank joked. "Cause we got some pretty messed up thougths sometimes."

The three of them laughed a bit, but it wasn't real laughter. There was tension in all their laughs. They all sat there in silence for a while until the sound of Frank's stomach growling broke the silence. "Um…" Frank said embarrassed, covering his hand over his belly.

Gerard half smiled, "Don't worry, dude, I gotcha covered." He crawled over to the corner that was piled with blankets and sleeping bags. As Gerrad started digging in the pile one of the rolled up sleeping bags fell from the pile and rolled across the floor of the tent. Gerard pulled out a bag of Nacho Cheese Doritos and tossed them to Frank. "Don't eat them all now."

"Oh please, I'm not that much of a pig," Frank giggled pulling apart the sides of the top of the bag.

Mikey outstretched his hand in front of Frank, wanting Frank to put some Doritos in his hand. "Get some yourself" Frank said as he munched on a chip leaning the bag towards Mikey.

Mikey reached his hand towards the inside of the bag but Gerard pushed it away and graved a bunch. "Hey" Mikey whined. "Why'd you do that, I wanted to get some chips."

"You can have some," Gerard smiled popping a chip into his mouth. "But I get some first."

"Oh ya? Why is that?" Mikey asked raising an eyebrow.

"Cause, I'm the older brother, and the little brother has to wait"

Mikey narrowed his eyes, a small smirk across his face. He snatched the bag from Frank, who then let out a small whine. "Well, what if I was the spoiled little brother and keep them all to myself," he said hugging the bag.

Gerard shrugged, "Whatever, I got a whole pile of chips and other stuff we can eat."

Frank looked over to where Gerard got the bag and saw a big box filled with cans, water, soda, chips, cookies, and some other small packages of food, "Geeze Gee, how did you fit this all in that box."

"Organization my good friend." Gerard grined and covered up the stash with the blankets.

"So, Mikey..." Gerard started.

"Ya ya," Mikey stubbornly said and threw the Doritos bag into the center of the tent.

"Good boy" Gerard said pulling some chips out of the bag.

"I'm not a dog" Mikey groaned.

"Remeber that onetime, Mikey, you bit me like one" Frank winked at Mikey then started laughing.

"What!" Gerard almost yelled in shock.

Frank laughed a little harder, "Just kidding! Me and Mikey never did anything like that."

"No offence to you Frank, but I don't swing that way," Mikey said covering his eyes.

"I understand Mikey, but me and your brother however…" Frank evily grined looking over at Gerard.

"Wo wo wo, wo! No Frank, lets not start on that! Nothing like that was going on between us!" Gerard said starting to freak out a bit.

Frank fell over on his side laughing, "Of course I know" he managed to say, "I just wanted to see the expression you'd make."

Gerard gave out a small, still freaked out, laugh. "Well, what people write about you guys on the internet…" Mikey started to say.

"No, no no no, lets not get into that," Gerard hissed. He seemed to be more than freaked out at that moment. He looked like a little kid who just saw his parents getting murdered in front of him. Well, maybe not that level of frear showed in his eyes.

Mikey patted Gerard's back, "It's ok, I know you guys don't do that, _anymore_."

Gerard pushed Mikey away, "No, we never did that! Sure a few kisses on stage, but that's all!"

"Geeze, Gee, you gotta calm down. We know that, we just wanted to freak you out a bit." Frank said a little seriously.

"Well, it worked then, I guess." Gerard started to calm down a bit.

Frank pushed the Doritos bag closer to Gerard with his foot. "Here, have some more chips. It shall make you better, by the power invested in me."

Gerard gave a small laugh and pulled out a few more triangle chips out. "We better make sure that no one outside the tent finds out about all these goodies, or else they would take them all."

"You mean like Dave." Frank joked then said in a deeper voice "Look at me, I'm a big black guy and everyone better follow my lead, besides Tyler, because for some reason he's the only one I really take orders from."

"Don't you think that one part was a bit raciest?" Mikey asked.

Frank shrugged, "Maybe."

"Just don't say that around other people, it might get back to him," Gerard joked.

"Hey, why are we here with these guys? Why don't we just go off by ourselves like we thought out yesterday?" Mikey asked scooping out some more chips out of the bag. "What made us change our mind?"

Gerard shrugged, "Who knows, I guess it's better to be in a big group sometimes, more protection."

"But more people around can also lour a bunch of other zombies at us." Frank pointed out.

Gerard sighed, "I don't know, what ever happens though, were sticking together."

"Even if one of us ends up like...you know?" Frank asked quietly hoping he wouldn't set Mikey off.

No one answered him, or said anything for what seemed like hours. They just sat there munching on chips until they were all gone. "Well" Frank said breaking the silence between them, "That was a wonderful dinner."

"Ya, our parents would kill us if we did this when we were younger." Gerard smiled picking up the bag and smashing it in between some boxes in the neatly organized box.

"I wonder what everyone else is doing right now." Mikey asked looking behind him at the zipped up door of the tent.

"Whatever it is, they probably don't care if were there or not." Gerard said.

"Because…" Frank pointed a finger at them, "Because were too cool for them."

Gerard laughed, "Ya, were the coolest cats in town."

"What?" Mikey asked as he just rolled out laughing, "Who even says that anymore?"

"Pfft, I have no idea, mom said that once in a while when I was little" Gerard said, laughed at Mikey's reaction, and licking the cheese off his fingers.

"Oh ya" Mikey stopped laughing and had a thinking face on. "That was a strange moment when I first heard her say that."

Gerard closed his eyes and nodded, "Yes, yes it was."

Mikey yawned, "Well, I'm ready for sleepy time."

The other two nodded, "Me too, what about you Frank?"

"Ya, it's been a long day, killing zombies that is." Frank joked.

"Oh please, this is nothing, wait till 99% of the world's population is turned into the undead," Mikey pointed out.

"Until that time comes, let's just live in the now, and not worry about then." Gerard said sleepily, tucking himself into his sleeping bag.

"Fine, but when that time comes…" Frank started.

"Yes yes yes, we'll deal with it. Just, until then, lets get some sleep." Gerard said closing his eyes.

About a minute later there was a few screams coming from out side and a bunch of gunshots. "Or not" Mikey grumbled.

Gerard unzipped the door of the tent and looked outside. Zombies among zombies were lining the camp. Frank and Mikey popped their head out and saw them. Their eyes were wide. "We gonna stray from the group now?" Frank asked.

"I'd say we should." Gerard said watching as most of the camp members were being devoured by the undead. Some got away, but most didn't seem to make it far.

* * *

**Alright, that's that chapter done :P please review on what you though of it and I shall give you seventy million bags of Doritos for your own ^-^**


	6. Bingo Boards

**Next chapter :D Here we go sorry it took so long :I**

* * *

Oddly enough because they were on the other end of camp, the zombies stayed away from them and attacked the group of people fighting them off. But Frank, Gerard, and Mikey still acted quickly. They did their best on picking up the tent with all the junk inside and throwing it into the back of the van. A few zombies wandered over to where they were, but Frank managed to slice their heads off with a machete that he found in the van. "Come on Frank!" Gerard yelled as he and Mikey were climbing into the van.

Frank ran over and threw open the side door and climbed in. Gerard started the engine and they were off. Mikey watched out the window as a small group of zombies were chasing after them. "Where now?" Gerard asked navigating through the narrow woods.

"There might be an abandoned cabin or shack around here somewhere." Frank said, panic still lingered in his voice.

Gerard gripped the steering wheel and nodded. For about an hour they drove through the woods, bouncing around in their seats from the fallen logs, and mounds of earth they run over. "There!" Mikey nearly yelled pointing at a small hunters shack.

Gerard looked over and saw what Mikey was pointing at. It looked like it was falling apart in some spots, but you'd take anything to hide in during a zombie apocalypse, right? "We should check it out before we move in" Frank suggesting, picking up his machete, "You never know if there's someone, or something lurking in there."

Gerard half smiled and shook his head. "Geeze Frankie, don't get to over joyed with that thing."

"All you need is a hockey mask, and we can start to call you Frason," Mikey smiled.

The three of them burst out laughing. "Ok, lets go, Mikey hand me a gun." Gerard said turning to Mikey.

Mikey nodded and looked behind the seat and pulled out a small, green, plastic squirt gun and handed it to Gerard. "Here you go, this big enough?" Mikey asked seriously.

Gerard gave Mikey a 'really' look and said, "How am I suppose to kill something with a squirt gun?"

Mikey shrugged and put it back and pulled out one of the rifle in the back, giving it to Gerard. "Better?"

"Much," Gerard said taking it from Mikey.

Meanwhile, Frank was sitting in the passengers seat trying his hardest not to burst out laughing. Mikey picked up the other rifle and they went outside to investigate the shack. Gerard leaned his shoulder on the door, "Be ready for anything."

Slowly Gerard moved his hand towards the door handle and flung the door open. The three of them jumped into the house pointing their weapons in different directions. A small bird flew around a bit before it flew out. Gerard laughed at Frank who swung at the bird when it flew over him as it was escaping. "Calm down Frank, you look like it was a ghost."

Frank turned to Gerard and narrowed his eyes, "It's not like you wouldn't have done the same thing."

"Me? Nah, I'm not afraid of anything!" Gerard said closing his eyes with a big cheesy grin on his face.

"Oh really?!" Mikey yelled right next to Gerard's ear.

Gerard nearly fell backwards, his finger slipping on the trigger shooting a hole in the wall. Frank and Mikey looked at the wall, then at Gerard, then at each other, and started laughing again. "Ya ya ya, very funny," Gerard grumbled getting back up.

"So, I'm guessing nothing is here. Gerard's gun shot would have brought someone or something lingering over." Frank said after a little while of silence, leaning on the wall.

"I guess, should we start moving everything in then?" Gerard said turning towards the door.

"Yup," Frank said and the three of them went outside. And of course, there was two zombies lurking towards them.

"COME ON!" Frank yelled almost slamming his machete on the ground, "All I wanted to do was get the stuff in the house thing and just…relax! But no! This is what happens when you ruin my happy mood."

Frank dramatically stomped over to the two undead men whose faces were dripping blood from there last meal. Frank raised his arm and took both there heads off with one long sweep. Then acting like a little kid, he kicked the heads and crossed his arms and stomped towards the van. Gerard and Mikey both looked at Frank like he's gone mad.

"Um…Frank, you ok?" Gerard asked taking a step towards him.

"What? Oh ya I'm fine!" Frank said with a big smile and cheery voice like his mood changed in a split second.

Mikey nodded, "OK, then lets 'get the stuff into the house thing'" Mikey quoted from Franks rant.

"OK" Frank then yanked the back doors of the van open reveling everything inside.

Carefully the three of them unloaded what was piled in the back of the van. After about an hour of moving into the shack and Gerard's mini hissy fits about how everything should be put somewhere and not just lying out in the open where someone could trip on them, they were done. "Home sweet home, for now I guess." Gerard said plopping down on the couch.

"Gee, I'm surprised you've lasted this long without coffee" Frank randomly said plopping down next to him.

Gerard awkwardly laughed, "Ya, I guess."

"So what now?" Mikey asked standing by the wall picking at the loose pieces of wood sticking out.

Gerard looked at him annoyed, "Well. first, you can stop picking at the wall, your gonna put a hole in it!"

Mikey stuck his lip out and pouted a pit before walking away from the wall to sit on the small bed against the wall.

"But really," Frank asked picking back up the subject, "What are we gonna do from now on?"

Gerard shrugged and sunk deeper into the couch. "I guess we'll just deal with whatever comes at us at the moment."

Frank giggled a bit at Gerard's response. Gerard rolled his eyes and shoved him lightly, "Dude, I didn't mean it like that. You got a sick mind."

"Only 69 percent of it!" Frank pointed out.

Gerard put his hands on his face and laughed, "Oh Frankie, you're a complete nutcase."

"I try" Frank closed his eyes smiled.

"So…" Mikey started as he began picking at the stuffing emerging from the small bed. "What now?"

"We could play bingo" Frank piped up.

"Do we even have any bingo boards?" Gerard asked taking a hand off his head.

"Um…" Frank said looking around the small shack, "I really don't know."

"Well if you find some then I guess we can play."

A giant smile appeared across Frank's face as he jumped up and searched the shack. He bounced around looking in cabinets, boxes, then he came across a giant trunk. Frank tried to lift it up but it seemed to be sealed shut. "Hey guys, can you help get this open?" Frank asked, still trying to open it.

"Sure" Gerard said getting up from the couch, "You gonna help Mikey?"

Mikey shrugged and got up too, "I suppose."

All three gripped the edge of the chest and yanked it open. As soon as it was open a dead thing smell filled the air of the small shack. They all learched back covering there noses. "What the hell is in there?" Gerard spat turning away.

"Smells like that one time when that cat died outside the house when we were little," Mikey said.

"Oh ya, but who wants to be the one to check out what's really in there?" Gerard said looking at the trunk that was now shut again after the cover slammed shut from the intense smell blinding them in a way, not abling them to get a good look at it.

"I'd say you Frank cause you're the one who wanted it open so bad," Mikey said turning to Frank.

"But…" Frank started.

"I'm not gonna stay here knowing that there's probably a dead thing in here." Gerard said looking right at Frank.

Frank turned away and stumbled towards the trunk. Carefully he opened it. As soon as he opened it the smell hit Frank. Mikey and Gerard were all the way on the other side of the shack so they didn't smell it right away. After a few coughs, Frank looked down and nearly screamed. "It…it looks like someone stuffed a mummy in here!"

"That's nasty close the cover so we can chuck the box outside." Gerard said in an odd voice from pinching his is nose.

"Um…" Frank said dropping the cover, "It's a trunk, not a box."

Gerard gave Frank an annoyed look, "I don't care what it's called, lets just get out of here."

Frank shrugged, "Whatever." He went to one end and tried to pick it up.

Gerard went to the other end and tried lifting it up as well. He looked over at Mikey who, once again, was picking at the walls, "Mikey!" Gerard yelled, "Stop picking at the wall and help us with this!"

Mikey dropped his hand from the wall and turned to his brother. "Not with that attitude."

There was a slight silence between the three of them. Then the silence broke when Gerard let out a frustrated sigh and spoke in a 'calm' voice, "Fine, please help us?"

A smart little grin appeared across Mikey's face as he walked over to help Frank and Gerard carry the chest outside. After they moved it outside and managed to step down the one step on the deck they threw it next to a bundle of oddly growing trees not to far off from the van. "Well" Frank said brushing his hands together, "That was fun."

"Oh ya," Gerard rolled his eyes, "So much fun. Why don't you go look in the van for some bingo boards if your still want to search for them."

Frank's face lit up, "OK!" and he rushed to the van and started digging around.

"Wanna go back in while Frank goes off and searches for unknown bingo boards?" Gerard said turning to Mikey.

"Sure, why not," Mikey shrugged and headed in. "Have fun Frank!" Mikey called before he fully entered.

Gerard looked back at Frank who was rummaging throughout the van with his tongue sticking out a bit, eyes fixed on the insides of the boxes. Gerard shook his head and smiled, before heading in with his little brother.

* * *

**So, what you guys think? As long as were all here, I give you some cookies :3 any kind of cookies you want, here you go cookies for everyone**


	7. Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back

**What's this, another title that's named after a song x3 oh well probably means nothing, so now, enjoy :D**

* * *

When Gerard woke up, Mikey was still sitting next to him asleep. Frank was sleeping on the small bed on the side of the room. He must have not found any bingo boards or he would have woken us up for sure. Then Gerard noticed the pile of boxes that was piled by the door. Slowly he got up and walked over to the box pile. "Oh Frank" Gerard said quietly to himself, "These were suppose to stay in the van. There's no room in here for them."

Carefully he lifted up the three boxes that were piled by the door and tried wrapping his fingers around the door handle without letting the boxes spill everywhere. "Hey!" Frank almost yelled running over, "What are you doing?"

"Putting these boxes back in the van, there's no room for them in here for them." Gerard told Frank.

"Sure there is," Frank looked down at where they were previously sitting and pointed, "Right there!"

"Fine, but why do we the bunch of random stuff that's stashed in these boxes in here? This place is small enough with the three of us in here." Gerard asked putting the boxes down.

"So if we get board we have something to do!" Frank exclaimed.

"Whatever," Gerard turned and looked at Mikey who was still sleeping. "We should wake Mikey up so we can take a look around the forest and make sure these's no zombies wandering around."

"That's a good idea," Frank nodded, "You should wake him up though."

"Why me?" Gerard complained.

"Cause, he's your brother, and it was your idea." Frank said snapping his fingers and walking away.

Gerard sighed and walked over to Mikey shaking his shoulder, "Come on Mikey, get up."

Now, half asleep, Mikey pushed Gerard away grumbling, "Go away."

"Come on Mikey get up, we gotta go get rid of any zombies lurking around." Gerard said shaking his brother some more. "Don't want them to eat our faces off."

"Fine, fine! I'll get up!" Slowly Mikey arose from where he was sitting on the couch. Sleeply he looked around at Gerard and Frank.

When Mikey was fully standing up Frank jumped over to where his machete was and happily yelled, "Woo, who's ready to kick some zombie butt?"

"Let's hope that we don't," Gerard bluntly said picking up a rife and handing the other one to Mikey, who still wasn't fully woken up. "Yo Mikey, you'd be the perfect snack for a zombie acting that sleepy."

Mikey wrinkled his nose at Gerard and snatched the other rife from Gerard's hands. "I'll be just fine. It takes time to wake up you know."

"Alright," Gerard smiled, "That's good."

"It would be better if we had some coffee." Mikey said under his breath.

Gerard turned to Mikey and hissed, "Don't speak of it."

"So...we taking the van or we walking?" Frank asked breaking up the family feud between the two brothers and looking outside at the van.

"I'd say we walk, just cause the van makes lots of noise and isn't as maneuverable through the woods than if we go on foot." Gerard pointed out.

Frank and Mikey both nodded and they all set out into the woods to look around. "Think there's any around here?" Frank asked after about five minutes of walking.

"Of course there's some around here, it's not like they all disappeared over night." Gerard said trying to look beyond the tree line.

"Just hope we don't run into any," Mikey said.

Gerard nodded, "If we do, it'll probably be only like five or some small number like that. Nothing we can't handle."

"That's good, wouldn't want to become zombie chow now would we?" Frank joked.

Gerard tensely laughed, "Ya, that would be bad."

After that there was silence for a little until they heard some odd gargling noises off in the distance. "Shh" Mikey stopped, "You guys hear that?"

Frank and Gerard both stopped and listened. "What is that?" Frank whispered.

"I don't know, but keep your weapons ready." Gerard said softly cocking his rifle.

Mikey did the same with his and Frank held up his machete ready to strike. Slowly they crept forward until they broke through the tree line into a small clearing. What they saw was terrifying. Unknowingly they entered the camp they were previously set up in. It looked as if they stepped through the gates of Hell. There was dead bodies everywhere. About half were half eaten and others where headless. Various body parts such as hands, arms, legs, heads, bones were scattered all around. Some of the tents were still on fire, even though the war here was a few days ago, and others were ripped or torn down. About fifty or so zombies were all around the camp feasting on all the dead meat laying on the ground. "What should we do?" Frank asked as quite as he could, trying to make his voice not sound all shaky.

"Slowly and carefully back out and then we run." Gerard whispered back.

By the sound of his voice, he was terrified too. Who wouldn't be terrified if they saw this though? Step by step, the three of them walk backwards out of the clearing. But Frank, not watching where he was going, crashed into a tree and let out a loud, "Umf"

Gerard and Mikey both looked at Frank with wide, terrified eyes, then at the zombies approaching them. "Run!" Gerard yelled, as the three of the them shot off into the woods with the zombies right behind them acting like hound dogs chasing after a rabbit.

"Where now?" Frank asked panic consuming his voice.

"Um…" Gerard started looking around at the surrounding where they were running. "There!" he pointed to some doors on a small mound coming out of the ground.

The three of them practically flew in, slamming the door behind them. "What was this place?" Frank asked looking down the long tunnel.

"I don't know, maybe it was a mining shack" Gerard said.

"Or one of those tunnel things the slaves hid and ran through long ago." Mikey shrugged.

"Maybe, so…" Gerard said, but was interrupted by the many hands clawing at the doors.

Frank bolted towards the door and held it shut. He looked at Gerard and Mikey and said in a stern voice, "Run."

"What?" Gerard panicked, "Not without you!"

"If we all go, this door will swing wide open and get all three of us. Save yourselves, I'll hold them back."

"Frank," Mikey sympathized.

"Don't use a name of one of our songs against us as your last words." Gerard spoke softly.

Frank smiled, "You mean my famous last words?"

"Frank stop!" Gerard demanded getting a little annoyed.

"OK then. Party Poison, you go take Kobra Kid and get as far away from here as you can. I'll stay here and fight off as many as I can."

"Frank…" Gerard started.

"Frank?" He questioned with a big cheesy smile, "That's not my name anymore."

Gerard hesitated for a moment before he spoke again, only now in a whisper. "Fun Ghoul, don't do this to yourself."

Frank struggled to keep the doors shut, "Don't worry, I'll do my best to catch up and I'll be back. Don't worry."

"But what if you aren't?" Mikey blurted out.

"Then" Frank paused, "I'll say 'hi' to Jet Star for all of us and I'll tell him how much you regret killing him off even though he was basically gone."

Mikey said nothing, he just looked at Frank with complete sadness and regret. "Come on we can out run them, just come with us!" Gerard practically yelled, trying his hardest not to let any tears flow out.

Frank shook his head. "No, you two are brothers and you two need to stick together, now go."

Gerard looked at Frank and opened his mouth about to protest, only to be cut off by Frank yelling, "Go! I can't hold them off much longer!"

"Bye Fun Ghoul," Mikey whispered before running off.

Gerard nodded, turning his head to let out a small tear while running off, catching up to Mikey.

While Gerard and Mikey were running, the cave was surrounded by the sound of there foot steps they were running. But soon after they heard the doors being forced open. They heard Frank yelling at a few while killing a few of them off but not to soon after one must have bit him, causing him to let out a sharp scream, before silencing him forever.

But Gerard and Mikey kept running. Trying to block out the sound Frank let out that echoed through the walls. They ran until they couldn't no more and collapsed from lack of breath. Once they were sitting on the ground with there backs against the wall, Gerard put his head in his hands, and for the first time in a while, he cried. Mikey tried comforting his big brother by giving him a hug and saying, "It's ok, I'm here for you buddy."

"I know, but first Ray now Frank. It's been only what, three, four day since I lost one of my best friends, now Frank is gone too. Lately I've been feeling that this life isn't worth living for anymore."

"You know," Mikey spoke softly, "Ray and Frank were my best friends too. And you didn't have to be the one to kill Ray, zombie or not, he was still our friend."

"I…I know, I'm sorry I brought it up." Gerard whispered.

Mikey shook his head and got up. "But you don't know what it's like to kill one of your best friends. All those zombies we've killed already, they mean nothing. We probably don't even know them versus killing someone your so close to, someone who you've spent so much time with. All four of us, were basically all brothers. Not just band mates, but brothers."

"I know, Mikey, I think of them both as my brothers too!"

"I know you do, and what would it feel like to you to have to kill your brother, or your best friend." Mikey paused for a second, then said in a softer tone, "It's something that you have to go though thinking all the time."

"It's not like you really killed him. He would have killed us all if you hadn't done anything."

"I know. But before I struck him with the glass I swore I just saw a glimpse of the real Ray in there. Like for a split second, he was saying, 'Don't kill me'."

Gerard sat there, not sure what to say. He never told him that before, yet he knew Mikey didn't like bringing this subject up. After silence that seemed like a hundred years, Gerard softly said, "I'm sorry."

Mikey quickly responded, "I know."

"I just…"

Mikey put his hand up, "Stop."

Gerard nodded and looked down. Again, there was a long silence.

To Gerard, this long silence was killing him. He wanted to say so much to Mikey. He wanted to say it was ok. He wanted to asked how they should get out, thinking changing the subject might help. But nothing came out. Then as if Mikey was reading his mind he spoke, "How are we getting out of here?"

Gerard stood up. "I think we should keep moving in the direction we were going. Hopefully there's an exit out here. What should we do when we get out."

"I don't know" Mikey whispered. "I just don't think there's gonna be any truly happy moments anymore. I knew it when Ray died, and then I really knew it juut now when Frank died."

"But Mikey, I'm still here for you, we got through the bad and worse times when we were kids, and we can do it now when were adults. We'll find ways to make things seem OK again. Even if it's just for a split second. I won't give up on that."

"You know, maybe before you were right, Gerard," Mikey said turning to his big brother, tears filling his hazel eyes, one streaming down his cheek, "Maybe this life isn't worth living."

* * *

**Honestly I cried a little while typing this :'( so if you did too, here, I give you a big hug. But guys, if you made it this far and haven't been killed off by any zombies, please take some time to review :)**


	8. Fright Night

**I wasn't sure how to right this one, it's sucky I know. I had the ending of the story to lead to it, so hopefully you'll enjoy it (:**

* * *

"How long do you think we've been walking?" Mikey moped as him and his brother wandered down the pitch dark cave.

"I don't know," Gerard answered. He shined the small beam of the flashlight all across the surrounding walls, but still, he saw nothing they could escape out of.

"Think there's a way out?" Mikey asked, his voice still a little whiny.

Gerard's eyes continued to dart around the walls as he answered, "Hopefully, if not, then we'll have to break out."

"Ya, cause I'm sure that we can bust out of solid rock with our bear hands and your flashlight." Mikey sassed.

Gerard quickly turned around and faced his little brother, "There will be no sassing of you."

"Why not?" Mikey questioned.

"Because I," Gerard put his hand on his own shoulder and turned his head to the side, "Am the sass master, and you shall not sass the sass master without being severally sassed back."

Mikey stood there with a blank expression for a moment before shaking his head, "Whatever. Let's just get out of here Mr. Sass Master."

Gerard closed his eyes and said in a snotty voice, "Well, if you say so peasant."

And with that the two brothers continued walking down the long, winding, dark cave. After what seemed like forever of silence and nothing, the flashlight Gerard held started to flicker. "No" Gerard groaned and started hitting it against his hand.

It stopped flickering for a few moments before it went out completely. In frustration Gerard threw the flashlight as far as he could ahead of them. Mikey looked up in the direction he threw it and saw a small light ahead of them. "I think your flashlights working again."

Gerard looked ahead and saw the small spot of light ahead of them. "Well then, didn't know I threw it that far."

The two brothers started walking towards the small spot of light ahead of them. But the closer they got to it, the bigger it got. Not normal light of the flashlight big, but bigger. Mikey squinted his eyes focusing in the at the small light and said, "Gerard, I don't think that's the flashlight."

"It's the exit of the cave!" Gerard yelled, almost jumping up to the ceiling.

Both, happy to finally get out, ran as fast as they could to the small spot of light, growing bigger and bigger with every foot step.

Finally they were both out of the cave. "One problem now," Mikey said turning to Gerard. His face was a little dirty and his hair had a few dirt clumps in it. It was dirty back there in the cave, and they did walk through a few dusty spots. "How are we getting back to the shack?"

"Oh," Gerard was thinking of this a few times while they were down in the cave, "We could go back the way we came. On land of coarse."

Mikey nodded. It could work, and he sure wasn't going back down there, not past Frank. He couldn't even imagine the terrible things that were still left there. "Well let's start walking." Gerard said going the opposite way they were coming, only above ground.

After walking about five minutes or so, it first dawned on them how dark it really was outside. "We should rest for tonight." Gerard said looking down from the sky and at Mikey.

Mikey just nodded and saw down next to a tree, with Gerard following him. "Keep your gun close, you never know if you'll have to wake up and have to blow some zombie head off," Gerard said before he fell asleep.

Mikey sighed, usually when someone says that, it's gonna happen. He decided to let that go and fall asleep anyways.

When Gerard woke up, it was still dark. Judging by were the moon was, it was still a few hours to go till the sun rose. He looked next to him at his little brother sleeping. His head was tilted back resting on the tree trunk. His fingers were tightly wrapped around the rifle. _I'll let him sleep for a bit more,_ Gerard thought as he picked himself up and rose from where he was sitting. He kinda had to pee anyways.

As Gerard was coming back, he could have sworn there was something for someone was following him. He spun around and said, "Hello?" but there was no response, so he kept on moving. But still it felt like there was someone following him. "Mikey if that's you, I swear to God…"

Still, nothing. "It's probably nothing." Gerard whispered to himself. "Nothing at all."

He kept telling himself that, but as he walked he still felt a pair of eyes looking at him, burning into the side of his skull. Gerard swung around and pointed the barrel of his rifle towards the bushes, "Alright, who ever is there, you better come out or I will blow your head off!"

No one exited, but after he said that, there was a soft crying noise. Gerard lowered the rifle and said in a softer tone, "Hello? Hey, I'm sorry for scaring you…"

"No your not." A small voice responded.

"Well I didn't know if you were trying to kill me or something, can you come out, please?" Gerard insisted, but still spoke in a soft tone.

"Only if you don't hurt me," the small voice spoke again.

"I promise, here, I'll but the rifle on the ground." Gerard slowly bent down and set his weapon on the cold, slightly wet ground. Standing back up he asked, "Can you please come out now."

Out from the bushes, a young girl creeped out. She seemed to be about six or seven years old. Her orange hair was all tangled and knotted up. Her green eyes looked terrified and sleepy and red from crying. And then Gerard saw her arm. It had a big, red indent carved into the side like something scooped it out with a trowel. "What happened to your arm?" He asked quietly.

She looked down at it and covered it up with her hand. "Nothing, I was just trying to get away from them."

"From who?" Gerard asked worried.

"Mommy and Daddy, they came back from looking around and they said they didn't feel too well. But when they woke up from there nap they were really mean and tried to eat me!" At this point the small girl was crying so hard that you could barley understand her.

"Shhh," Gerard whispered coming closer. He knealled down to get down to her level. "It's ok, where are your mom and dad now?"

"I…I don't know." She said wiping under her eyes. "I just ran away as fast as I could."

"Did they bite your arm?" He asked carefully holding her arm, not touching the areas where the blood and the large gouge was.

She shook her head, then started crying again. "No they ripped it with there fingers. They n…never did that before. Why do they hate m…me! I did n…nothing wrong!"

"It's OK, me and my brother will take care of you for now. We'll keep you safe." Gerard ripped off some fabric from his sleeve and wrapped it around her arm.

She watched him wrap up her arm then started looking around. "Where's your brother?"

"I was gonna go to where he is, come on follow me." Gerard stood up and started walking away, picking up his rifle. She ran towards him and graved his hand walking with him.

Gerard looked down at her and smiled.

* * *

Mikey was sitting by the tree waiting for Gerard to get back from where ever he went. "Hey Mikey," he looked up when he heard his brother's voice echo from beyond the trees, "Look what I found."

"Who's that?" Mikey asked as soon as he saw the small girl holding hands with Gerard.

"I found her hiding out in the bushes." Gerard smiled letting go of her tiny hand.

"Oh, hi, what's your name?" Mikey asked getting up.

She smiled and said, "I'm Taylor. Are you his brother Mikey?"

"Yup, and you seem to have met my brother Gerard."

Taylor looked up at Gerard and giggled, "His hair looks like a tomato."

Gerard and Mikey both smiled. "Well, now I guess were all ready to keep moving?" Gerard asked.

"Where we going?" Taylor asked when they all started walking.

"To our little shack house." Mikey said to her.

"Is it a long walk?" Taylor asked, "Cause I my little legs might cave in and I would fall over and not be able to get up and you guys would have to carry me all around cause I would be paralyzed and never be able to walk again. Then the zombies would eat me up like a squishy pizza. I love pizza. Mom used to make pizza all the time before the zombies took over. She would buy it at the store. There was many different flavors. Sometimes she would get pepperoni or sausage or supreme. I didn't care what she got. I ate it all. But the only one I didn't like was pineapple. I don't like fruit on my pizza. Except tomatoes. I like tomatoes on my pizza. And on tacos too. Sometimes I would put a lot of salsa on it, but most of the times I would put a little. It was really spicy and…"

"Taylor, quiet." Gerard said, his voice was a little annoyed.

"Thank you," Mikey mouthed to Gerard.

Taylor nodded and pretended to zip up her lips.

For about twenty minutes they walked in complete silence. "Hey," Mikey said stopping. "That big lump over there, isn't that where we went in...the cave…"

Gerard looked at the entrance thinking back at the memories of what happened to Frank. "Let's keep moving, where not far from the shack now."

"I bet I can find it!" Taylor yelled happily running away from Gerard and Mikey.

"No! Don't go there, it might not be safe!" Gerard yelled running after her with Mikey not far behind.

Taylor stopped dead in her tracts and started screaming. Gerard stopped pulling Taylor back, "Mikey" Gerard said still not turning away from where him and Taylor were looking at, "There still here."

Mikey stopped next to Gerard and saw the group of zombies still camped out by the now busted open door. "It's like they knew we'd be back." Mikey whispered.

"Daddy!" Taylor gasped and started running to the pack of zombies that were inching towards them.

Gerard tried graving her but she was too far off to grave. He slipped and fell, hitting his head on the ground and a few rocks littered around it, slipping into unconsciousness.

Taylor screamed as she tried hugging her dad, only to be torn apart from the other's surrounding them.

Mikey did his best on picking up Gerard and carrying him away. The zombies were too settled on snacking on poor little Taylor to worry about Mikey and his brother. After they were far enough away, as carefully as he could, Mikey set his brother down. "Come on Gerard, wake up." Mikey said sitting next to him shaking his shoulder.

There was a soft grown escaping his mouth but that was it for the moment. Mikey sighed and looked into the darkness creeping into the woods. The worst thing about this, being basically alone and in the dark, is that the only thing left is your thoughts. And the more you sit there the scarier those thoughts can be. Mikey was snapped out of his thoughts by Gerard slapping his leg. "Hey, Mikey," Gerard spoke in a dull voice, "What happened with Taylor?"

Mikey looked at him with sad eyes full of grief and whispered, "She's gone."

"Oh," Gerard whispered softer than Mikey.

Mikey looked over at Gerard who had his eyes closed and his head leaning on the trunk of the tree. "How's your head?" Mikey asked, attempting to change the subject.

"It hurts." He said softly.

Mikey nodded, "Should we stay here or you want to get back to the shack?"

Gerard tried to stand up but hobbled into the bushes. Mikey got up and dragged Gerard out. "Shhh," Gerard said, looking around. "There's something here."

"I swear, half the times those zombies are the quietest things ever." Mikey whispered back.

"Shh" Gerard shushed quickly.

Out from the tree line it came out. Though Gerard's vision was still a bit hazy from the fall, he could still make out the face of the zombie that was stumbling toward them. His eyes were faded into white blobs and his mouth was dripping with blood. He must have found a snack since last time they met. But past all this, he knew exactly who it was. After all, he said he'd be back…

* * *

**Well, that was this chapter bet you can guess who it is :3 again, sorry if it kinda sucked. And sorry for taking so long on updating :(**


	9. The Sharpest Lives

**OK, here we go, last official chapter of this story, the next one is just an ending note thingy. So, hopefully you shall enjoy :3 Also sorry guys on who it is:**

* * *

Mikey held Gerard against him so he wouldn't run after the now zombified Frank.

"Let me go Mikey!" Gerard yelled, trying to struggle free.

"No, I know what your going to do, your going to run towards him!" Mikey said trying to pull them back.

"Frank!" Gerard yelled ignoring Mikey as the zombie Frank inched closer to them, "Frank I know your still in there somewhere!"

"He's not!" Mikey started pleading, "Please Gerard, let's go back to the shack and hide out there for a while. Forget about Frank!"

"No!" Gerard yelled louder than before.

This time Gerard burst through Mikey's protective grasp and ran towards Frank. Frank's white dull white eyes were showing no emotion but hunger as he watched Gerard race towards him. Gerard wasn't thinking strait. In a split second a map of what he planed on doing played over over in his mind. He'd run to Frank and hug him acting like it was old times when no one in the band really saw each other for a while, and they'd all meet up again and all be so happy. Frank would somehow escape the state that he was in and become 'human' again.

But Mikey knew different. He knew what Frank has become. Though it wasn't Frank's fault fro becoming one of them. Frank sacrificed himself so Mikey and his brother could get away. But now it all came down to this between them three. Unfortunately Mikey wasn't quick enough to pull Gerard back after he sprung away. Before Gerard could completely wrap his arms around his dear friend, Frank sunk his bloody teeth into the soft flesh of meat that covered Gerard's neck, yanking a large chunk out.

Gerard let out a quick gasp and staggered away, hardly able to stand up. But Frank wasn't done with Gerard quite yet. Frank toppled over Gerard pinning him to the ground and took another bit out of him, this time in the shoulder. All this happened in a matter of less than four seconds.

Mikey, being as quick as he could, graved his rifle and loaded it. He pointed it at Frank's head, took a deep breath and whispered, "I'm sorry Frank," then pulled the trigger.

When the bullet entered Frank's skull, a gargling noise sprouted from his mouth and fell to the side leaving Gerard laying there. Mikey dropped the rifle and rushed over to Gerard. By this time the winds started to pick up a bit more and thunder was forming off in the distance.

Carefully Mikey held Gerard's head in his hands. He examined Gerard's bite wounds and tried to make it better for him. Softly he said to his brother, "Gee, you're going to make it through this."

Gerard looked at him, his eyes seemed to be growing duller every second. "N…no I'm n…not. I…know this. And…I know you do t…too."

"No! I'll make sure of it!" Mikey barley whispered as a tear fell from his eye. "I'm not loosing you too."

"Shhh" Gerard whispered trying to calm his brother down. "It's OK to let me go."

"I can't." Mikey closed his eyes for a moment, only to open them again by the sound of Gerard coughing.

By now a small river of blood was emerging from Gerard's mouth, dripping down on his chest. "I…I'm sorry Mikey," was the last words Gerard managed to say before he coughed again. A larger bubble of blood bubbled in his mouth this time. Then his eyes rolled back and his body and head went limp.

* * *

Mikey sat there for a long time not sure how to comprehend all that has just happened. All he can do at the moment is just let the tears freely fall from his eyes and drop down onto his big brothers lifeless body. As the rain started to fall, Mikey started to get a hold of himself. The harder the rain fell, the less the tears fell. Eventually he stood up and laid Gerard next to Frank and ran as fast as he could to the shack.

He knew there was a shovel somewhere in there. The least he could do is give them both a proper burial instead of leaving them to be food for the zombies.

When he entered the shack he looked down next to the door and saw the boxes of random junk that Frank left there. He barely remembered Gerard arguing about that being there saying 'there's no room for that in here' and Frank saying its 'stuff we can all do when we get board.'

Mikey smiled at the memory. Though he couldn't remember it much due to him being half asleep. He let his eyes drift away from the boxes to the shovel that was nicely placed against the wall. Quickly he graved it and ran back to Gerard and Frank.

At least when he got back there corpses weren't devoured by the hungry zombies wandering about. The rain continued to fall and thunder and lightning exploded over head. Even as the rain fell, Mikey worked as hard as he could digging the first grave. To him, this is probably the hardest thing he's ever done. Not only does he have to dig a grave and bury one of his best friends, but two.

After the first grave was dug we laid down the shovel and carefully picked up Gerard. One of his limp arms dangled down from his side and the other was folded neatly over his chest.

Softly Mikey laid Gerard down in his resting spot and he picked the shovel back up. Shovel full after shovel full of dirt was laid across Gerard's lifeless body, each getting harder and harder to swing over.

When Mikey finished with both of them he sat in between the two graves and held the shovel as tight as he could against him. He just closed his eyes and let the rain poor down on him.

After what seemed like forever of just sitting there with the rain poring down on the back of his head, lightning lighting up the sky for a brief moments and thunder echoing overhead like a heard of elephants were trampling about, Mikey looked up and starred into the trees. By this time he lost all control of his mind. As if Mikey was possed by some unknown spirit. Tightly he gripped the handle of the shovel and stood up.

As he walked the rain dripped from his hair into his eyes. But little things like this didn't matter at the moment. With each step he took, the more furious he got. This whole thing had to be a terrible nightmare. Through all of this, he was the one who truly suffered. He was the one who had to kill two of his best friends, he was the one who had watch one of his best friends basically devour his brother. He was the one who watched his brother die in his arms. And he would be the one to end it all for himself.

Then a little memory passed through all the chaotic thoughts that caused him to stop in his tracks; that little pond that he found a few days ago. Maybe he could go live there for a while instead of going through with this suicide plan. "But what's paradise with no friends or family to spend it with," Mikey hissed quietly to himself.

He swung the shovel up and rested the handle on his shoulder. What he was planning on doing was simple, at least to him. He ran through the plan one again in his head: 'I'm going to go, but not without taking out as many of those hideous flesh eating beasts down with him.

Still, the more he walked around the dark woods the more the rage continued to build on. "Where are you?" He yelled as loud as he could into the frigid rain.

After about a minute of yelling into the sky, his 'prayers' were answered. There was a low growling behind him. Not ten feet away was a wolf. The zombie disease must have gotten to it too. Its eyes were dull white and large patches of fur and skin were missing from the wolf's body. Just like every other zombie he saw its mouth was overflowing with the red gooey substance.

It wasn't what Mikey expected but the wolf was still one of them. He took a step towards it but in response the ragged wolf let out a high pitched scream like howl. He didn't know much about wolves but he knew that wasn't what they usually sound like.

Within seconds what seemed like a hundred feet trampling through the surrounding trees and bushes. When they all emerged through the trees there undead growls combined sounded like fifty metal blades being dragged over gravel.

Mikey's eyes darted from left to right watching the ratted wolves circle around him. All he had to defend himself was the shovel. But with a sly smile he took one last look around at the wolves and harshly whispered, "devour me, if you can."

That's all they needed him to say. With one last screeching howl they all charged at him. Despite his psychotic idea of dragging them all down with him, Mikey only managed to take down about three before the rest of the pack chewed through the soft flesh that was holding in everything inside.

The tremendous force of the wolves jaw was strengthened when it became a zombie, latching down on Mikey's skull and biting through it like it was a soft slice of bread. In a way, he was lucky that was one of the first things that happened to him when he got pulled down by the massive animals, allowing him to die quickly, not feeling the pain of the others ripping him into spreads.

* * *

Mikey looked down at the wolves making a meal of his body and sighed. Only now did he truly realize how stupid his little plan was. Suddenly he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Mikey gasped and quickly turned around. Ray smiled at him, "Hey Mikey."

Mikey's eyes widened and he gave Ray a huge hug. "I'm sorry I killed you," he whispered.

"Oh, so no apologies for me too?" He heard someone ask behind him in a sarcastic voice.

Mikey let go of Ray and saw Frank and Gerard behind him. Mikey smiled and hugged them both. "Ya, I'm sorry for that too."

"Well," Gerard said rubbing his hands together, "Now that we're all here, lets go."

"Go where?" Mikey asked.

"Off to rule Hell of coarse." Ray joked.

"Really?" Mikey asked a little excited.

Gerard laughed, "Who knows, but I guess all we have to do is stand here and close our eyes and wait."

All four of them stood in a circle-square and closed there eyes. With that all four of them seemed to evaporate into the air…

* * *

**There, last chapter done :) I was just going to leave it as Mikey dying, but I guess I wanted to cheer everyone up. So there you go :P**


	10. Afterwards

No one truly knows what happens after they disappeared into the air, but there is still others out there fighting to survive the murderous clutches of the zombies that walk the earth. But as faith may have it, soon the zombies would all die off from starvation or from there corpses rotting them from the inside out. It's hard to tell how much time went by since it all started but everyone that the survivors knew that passed away, all of them, there memories shall carry on…

Also to everyone, sorry for killing all of My Chemical Romance, sorry if you cried at all while reading this, here, for making it to the end, here's a few cookies for you. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
